Rate the LOST Episode
Episodes: 1. The Constant 4x05- 9.78 (43 votes) 2. Through the Looking Glass 3x22- 9.65 (28 votes) 3. Flashes Before Your Eyes 3x08- 9.60 (23 votes) 4. Greatest Hits 3x21- 9.36 (29 votes) 5. Deus Ex Machina 1x19- 9.33 (18 votes) 6. Happily Ever After 6x11- 9.31 (51 votes) 7. The 23rd Psalm 2x10- 9.20 (12 votes) 8. Lockdown 2x17- 9.20 (14 votes) 9. Ab Aeterno 6x09- 9.19 (49 votes) 10. The Man Behind the Curtain 3x20- 9.14 (22 votes) The Shape of Things to Come 4x09- 9.10 (15 votes) The Incident 5x17- 9.02 (31 votes) The Brig 3x19- 9.00 (20 votes) LaFleur 5x08- 8.97 (19 votes) The Substitute 6x04- 8.97 (33 votes) Live Together, Die Alone 2x23- 8.86 (14 votes) Exodus, Part 1 1x23- 8.85 (14 votes) Everybody Loves Hugo 6x12- 8.77 (53 votes) The Long Con 2x13- 8.76 (15 votes) What They Died For 6x16- 8.74 (43 votes) Walkabout 1x04- 8.74 (23 votes) All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues 1x11- 8.72 (12 votes) LA X 6x02- 8.59 (24 votes) Lighthouse 6x05- 8.57 (32 votes) The Candidate 6x14- 8.55 (34 votes) There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3 4x14- 8.53 (18 votes) The Man From Tallahasee 3x13- 8.50 (14 votes) The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham 5x07- 8.49 (17 votes) Tricia Tanaka is Dead 3x10- 8.47 (22 votes) Confidence Man 1x08- 8.46 (19 votes) ...In Translation 1x17- 8.45 (13 votes) Solitary 1x09- 8.39 (11 votes) Exodus, Part 2 1x24- 8.29 (12 votes) Sundown 6x06- 8.27 (41 votes) Dr. Linus 6x07- 8.16 (34 votes) The Other 48 Days 2x07- 8.16 (17 votes) Orientation 2x03- 8.15 (17 votes) Confirmed Dead 4x02- 8.12 (17 votes) White Rabbit 1x05- 8.09 (11 votes) Pilot, Part 1 1x01- 8.04 (15 votes) This Place is Death 5x05- 7.98 (19 votes) One of Them 2x14- 7.88 (13 votes) Jughead 5x03- 7.88 (14 votes) Dead is Dead 5x12- 7.80 (16 votes) The Last Recruit 6x13- 7.79 (36 votes) 316 5x06- 7.77 (14 votes) The Economist 4x03- 7.75 (16 votes) The Hunting Party 2x11- 7.71 (12 votes) Cabin Fever 4x11- 7.69 (17 votes) Outlaws 1x16- 7.67 (13 votes) Man of Science, Man of Faith 2x01- 7.65 (13 votes) Follow the Leader 5x15- 7.64 (11 votes) ? 2x21- 7.61 (11 votes) Three Minutes 2x22- 7.58 (8 votes) Catch-22 3x17- 7.57 (14 votes) Numbers 1x18- 7.54 (14 votes) Raised by Another 1x10- 7.54 (12 votes) Some Like it Hoth 5x13- 7.53 (15 votes) There's No Place Like Home, Part 1 4x12- 7.50 (12 votes) Meet Kevin Johnson 4x08 7.47 (16 votes) Dave 2x18- 7.36 (16 votes) The Moth 1x07- 7.23 (15 votes) Because You Left 5x01- 7.21 (14 votes) The Variable 5x14- 7.08 (18 votes) Tabula Rasa 1x03- 7.04 (13 votes) Exposé 3x14- 7.03 (25 votes) Enter 77 3x11- 6.97 (15 votes) Pilot, Part 2 1x02- 6.96 (10 votes) The Whole Truth 2x16- 6.95 (11 votes) The Beginning of the End 4x01- 6.93 (15 votes) Not in Portland 3x07- 6.93 (19 votes) Par Avion 3x12- 6.89 (13 votes) Ji Yeon 4x07- 6.86 (18 votes) D.O.C. 3x18- 6.86 (14 votes) Two for the Road 2x20- 6.80 (15 votes) Do No Harm 1x20- 6.77 (12 votes) The End 6x18- 6.71 (74 votes) The Package 6x10- 6.70 (32 votes) Maternity Leave 2x15- 6.70 (11 votes) He's Our You 5x10- 6.70 (15 votes) A Tale of Two Cities 3x01- 6.70 (10 votes) Recon 6x08- 6.69 (30 votes) The Lie 5x02- 6.69 (13 votes) The Cost of Living 3x05- 6.54 (12 votes) Namaste 5x09- 6.45 (11 votes) Hearts and Minds 1x13- 6.28 (13 votes) Everybody Hates Hugo 2x04- 6.25 (17 votes) S.O.S. 2x19- 6.21 (12 votes) The Greater Good 1x21- 6.02 (10 votes) One of Us 3x16- 5.91 (9 votes) House of the Rising Sun 1x06- 5.89 (14 votes) Collision 2x08- 5.68 (14 votes) The Other Woman 4x06- 5.66 (26 votes) What Kate Does 6x03- 5.55 (33 votes) The Little Prince 5x04- 5.54 (13 votes) Whatever Happened, Happened 5x11- 5.43 (16 votes) Something Nice Back Home 4x10- 5.41 (13 votes) Homecoming 1x15- 5.37 (17 votes) Abandoned 2x06- 5.32 (15 votes) Further Instructions 3x03- 5.23 (10 votes) Across the Sea 6x15- 5.16 (55 votes) Eggtown 4x04- 5.12 (18 votes) Adrift 2x02- 5.03 (13 votes) Special 1x14- 5.02 (11 votes) The Glass Ballerina 3x02- 4.89 (13 votes) Left Behind 3x15- 4.74 (17 votes) I Do 3x06- 4.35 (16 votes) Every Man For Himself 3x04- 4.29 (13 votes) ...And Found 2x05- 4.25 (10 votes) What Kate Did 2x09- 3.95 (18 votes) Whatever the Case May Be 1x12- 3.63 (25 votes) Born to Run 1x22- 3.18 (14 votes) Fire + Water 2x12- 2.85 (19 votes) Stranger in a Strange Land 3x09- 1.85 (25 votes) Seasons (Average) 6 (7.811) 4 (7.582) 5 (7.549) 1 (7.103) 3 (7.099) 2 (6.795) Characters 1. Richard- 9.19 2. Desmond- 9.16 3. Locke- 8.52 4. Ben- 8.50 5. Miles- 7.84 6. Hurley- 7.81 7. Eko- 7.79 8. Sayid- 7.63 9. Daniel- 7.59 10. Sawyer- 7.51 11. Jack- 7.38 12. Claire- 7.05 13. Nikki/Paulo- 7.03 14. Sun/Jin- 6.67 15. Charlie- 6.57 16. Jacob- 6.55 17. Boone- 6.28 18. Michael- 6.27 19. Ana Lucia- 6.26 20. Rose/Bernard- 6.21 21. Juliet- 6.15 22. Shannon- 5.32 23. Kate- 4.82 Comparison to Broadcast TV: http://img541.imageshack.us/img541/4299/lostthefinalseasonepiso.jpg Category:Topic Series